Dragons of Destiny
by SuntoryAngel
Summary: "Yusei, go! You'll always have a home to come back to, my son, so go forth and pursue your innermost dreams." When they separated, he was pleased to see that his son's eyes held the smallest hint of happiness. He only saw that subtle sparkle when Yusei was working on Runner or taking care of the pokémon. Hopefully he would see that light much stronger the next time he saw his son.
1. The Road Ahead

Hey, everyone! I have a brand new crossover for you! Hot off the typer! In this story, the 5Ds gang are in the world of Pokémon! I came up with this while I was bored at work and the more I thought about it the more likely and doable it sounded. What the heck? Why not? So here you are! I don't own rights to YuGiOh! 5Ds! or Pokémon! Enjoy!

* * *

**Dragons of Destiny: **

**The Road Ahead**

A red customized motorcycle zipped over the landscape and slipped onto the main bridge, its destination: the city that floated in the ocean not too far from the coast. The man with pitch black hair couldn't help the smile that played across his lips as he entered city limits. His son was going to be so surprised with what he had planned. The people of New Domino raised a hand and called out in greeting as he went by, earning one in return. He turned at one of the many exits and entered the nearly mile long driveway that lead to his laboratory. "Perfect," his lips lifted into a wider smile as he spotted his son in one of the pastures with the one of the pokémon they had been taking care of. "Yusei, can you come to the lab when you're finished?"

"Be there in a second," he called back, his sapphire orbs never leaving the pokémon in front of him. His father had received a new pokémon from the professor in the Alola region as a means of thank you for allowing him permission to use the laboratory during his most recent stay in New Domino. The dog pokemon was a rock type and could evolve one of two ways in its homeland. They were working together to see if there were any other special cases that the Rockruff might evolve under. Yusei had been impressed with how well the rock pokémon had gotten along with his Froakie, being as they were polar opposite in attributes. Froakie was his own personal pokémon, a gift from his father. The frog-like pokémon gestured for the Rockruff to follow them as Yusei turned and headed back to the house. Rockruff, still fairly young due to it hatching just a few days ago, was getting used to the new surroundings and was deeply immersed with its exploration that it paid little to no mind. Yusei instructed Froakie to stay with Rockruff until he returned and quickened his pace as his father appeared on the back porch that overlooked the surrounding area. "Father, it's good to see you home. How was your meeting?"

Professor Fudo waved his hand, saying that the meeting with the city had gone extremely well. "Enough about that, I have some news for you." He pulled out a chair and gestured for his son to take a seat across from him. "Yusei, you are now seventeen and I have been granted permission to assist you in opening your very own gym here in New Domino. I know that staying here with your old man is not what you want to do for the rest of your life, you are too much like your mother in that way."

Yusei's eyes fell to the wood underneath their feet. It was true, he had been questioning what he wanted to do with his life for the past two years. A part of him wanted to stay home, close to his father's side, and yet there was a part of him that felt that he wasn't accomplishing anything. "Ever since mother's passing, I've been content with staying here and helping you in your research. I'm not sure what it is but there has been something inside me that is wanting more."

"Then perhaps opening a gym might help you." Professor Fudo felt a slight twinge in his chest at the look of conflict that crossed his son's face. He had been relieved to hear that Yusei wanted to stay with him instead of leaving on a journey like all of children that he had played with when he was a child, but he had suspected that his stoic son had put his own desires aside. He has been aware of the boy's habit ever since he had been small and it never ceased to amaze him with how selfless Yusei could be. The smile he had on the way here became tainted with the smallest hint of sadness as he recalled his deceased wife. She had passed away shortly after Yusei had turned eight from an accident during one of her breeding research projects. "She would want you to do what makes you most happy."

Yusei's eyes rose as Froakie appeared on his left and Rockruff on his right. "I can't leave you alone to take care of the pokémon."

"My boy, do I have to spell it out for you?" Professor Fudo chuckled, a hand rising to ruffle his son's midnight black hair. "I will be alright, as will the pokémon. There will be a new program starting at the Pokémon Academy that requires students to spend time among unfamiliar pokémon so as to better prepare them for their journeys, so I will have plenty of help. If you are staying for my sake then there is no need for you to." He turned his attention to Froakie as the pokémon's head briefly nudged Yusei's hand. "If it helps, think of Froakie. He has helped you in every way he could ever since he hatched. You two were only hours old when you met one another but not once were you two ever able to be apart for more than a day."

At his father's words, Yusei's eyes met his partner's. It was true, they spent nearly every waking moment with one another and rarely, if ever, left the other's side. The more he recalled their time together the more he noticed the similarities between him and Froakie. If that were true, that his companion pokémon must have quenched the same desires he had. "You have your own dreams, and I don't want to prevent you from accomplishing them." The only response he received from the frog pokémon was the slightest hint of a nod before it pointed at him.

"He doesn't want to leave unless you're with him," Professor Fudo explained, resting a hand on Froakie's head. "no other trainer will understand him like you do, Yusei, you're the perfect person to raise and train him."

"Is that true?" he asked. Froakie gave a croak and hoped up into Yusei's lap, resting its front legs on his chest. His sapphire orbs met his father's cobalt, as if searching for permission. Professor Fudo raised an eyebrow at the hesitancy Yusei was showing and made the comment that if his son didn't pick up the hint, he would change the locks without giving him a replacement key. The message rang loud and clear. "I understand." His hand rose in time to catch an object that his father tossed his way. Surprise filled him when he discovered the keys to the motorcycle that his father had named Runner. "I can't!"

"Yusei, go!" Professor Fudo stood, his expression serious and stern. "You can't hope to become strong unless you venture from here. It saddens me to see you go, but you can't let that stop you from accomplishing your dreams. I know you want more than what my laboratory can offer."

"Father-"

His expression softened slightly. "You have skills, Yusei, skills that need to be honed and perfected. We, your mother and myself, knew that life would have better things for you than what is here. She would want you to go."

Yusei stood, moving Froakie to sit atop of his right shoulder as he faced his father fully. "I will go then."

The relief and pride that filled Professor Fudo was almost too much as he stepped forward and embraced his son. He knew that his son had never been known to show his emotions, so he was genuinely surprised when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders. "You'll always have a home to come back to, my son, so go forth and pursue your innermost dreams." When they separated, he was pleased to see that his son's eyes held the smallest hint of happiness. He only saw that subtle sparkle when Yusei was working on Runner or taking care of the pokémon. Hopefully he would see that light much stronger the next time he saw his son. "Why don't you take Rockruff with you? It would help with my research and he could come in handy."

Yusei glanced down at the puppy pokémon as it began to dance around his feet. He fully knew how his father preferred to conduct research and agreed that having the Rockruff along for the journey would accomplish more than if it remained at the laboratory. "Does that sound alright with you?" His lips lifted into a small smile as Rockruff jumped up and landed on his other shoulder. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"Phew, that was far too serious for my liking but it had to be done." Professor Fudo shifted his shoulder, earning a few cracks as he craned his neck. "Anyone else hungry?" He was preparing to head inside when a thought crossed his mind. "Which reminds me, your friend Jack's become a gym leader a few towns over. Fortune Gale, I think. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but this would be the perfect opportunity for you two to patch things up."

It wasn't until the professor was inside that Yusei descended from the porch and made his way towards the garage where the Runner sat. Froakie and Rockruff jumped down from his shoulders as he picked up the helmet that rested on the seat. It's been six years since Jack had left. There had been no warning and he had no idea why his friend would have left. He absentmindedly ran his hand over the glossy finish as he thought back to the night his mother had last spoken to him. She had told him to keep his friends close and to always be true to his heart no matter how difficult things were. One of his closest friends up and disappeared while the other moved to the other side of the country. "I'm sorry, mother, I wasn't able to do anything that you hoped I would." Yusei was about to put the helmet away when he spotted a few objects within it: six pokéballs and a brand new pokédex. He turned as he heard the door open and managed to catch the duffel bag that was tossed to him.

"I packed most of your clothing and a couple lunches to help you get started. You have your wallet on you, right? If you run into any trouble, I want you to call me right away."

Yusei's lips lifted into a smile as his father continued with a worrisome tone. "Father, I'll be alright. I have them with me." The two pokémon voiced their agreement as they received pats on their heads from the professor. He told them to take care of Yusei, which earned him another vocal assertion. "We will watch out for each other." His father ruffled his hair, earning the softest of scoffs, before moving back a few paces as Rockruff was returned to its pokéball. Froakie shook its head as Yusei picked up its own and settled itself beneath the dash, well out of the way of the display and buttons/dials. With a swing of his leg, he mounted and slipped the helmet onto his head as he mounted the Runner. He cast one last smile over his shoulder at his father as the engine roared to life and they began making their way down the driveway. Froakie peeked from under the dashboard and seemed to beam with joy as their speed increased. "Let's rev it up!"

* * *

Wow, what a start. Let me know what you think so far!


	2. First Encounters

Hey, everyone! I have a brand new crossover for you! In this story, the 5Ds gang are in the world of Pokémon! I came up with this while I was bored at work and the more I thought about it the more likely and doable it sounded. What the heck? Why not? I don't own rights to YuGiOh! 5Ds! or Pokémon! Enjoy!

* * *

**Dragons of Destiny:**  
**First Encounters**

He couldn't help the smile that played across his face at Froakie's excitement. The little frog pokémon couldn't sit still not matter how many times he had warned his partner that he might fall off. Yusei wove his way through the streets with ease, the Runner flying over the concrete and asphalt as if it had invisible wings. The excitement that Froakie showed was contagious and he too couldn't help the overwhelming feelings that were flooding him. His hand lashed out as his partner lost his footing, deftly grabbing onto the frubbles that were around its neck and moved Froakie to sit in his lap instead of its previous position. "I've got you," he soothed, patting its head as it clung to his chest instead of settling on the seat in front of him. "You're safe now."

The frog pokémon slowly released its hold on Yusei's shirt as they left city limits and turned its attention to the changing landscape around them. It wasn't until the sun was beginning to stain the sky orange as it touched the horizon that he slowed to a stop near the top of a hill. New Domnino sparkled in the distance, nearly camouflaged by the glittering ocean surrounding it. Right about now it was time to begin the preparations for dinner and he couldn't help but worry. His father, professor he may be, was a hopeless case when it came to cooking. Froakie croaked, turning Yusei's attention to itself as it jumped down from Runner and began making its way to the east. Yusei turned the engine off and began pushing the motorcycle in the direction his partner was headed. What could have possibly caught Froakie's attention? It all made sense when he reached a small cove and spotted the frog pokémon swimming happily in a pond that formed from a small creek. "I should have known," he shook his head, placing Runner near one of the trees. "I guess we'll be camping here for the night."

In no time at all, he had a small pot boiling over a fire that was filled with fresh water from the pond and some of the supplies he had found in his pack. The sky was a dark indigo by the time the food was ready and he called Froakie over as Rockruff appeared from its pokéball. They were just settling themselves around the fire when Yusei noticed that someone had already helped themselves to the food; both of the portions he had set down for them had a decent sized piece missing. "You two must be hungry," he chuckled, patting each of them on the head before placing more food in their dishes. "there you go. Eat up. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

Froakie and Rockruff shared a bewildered look. Neither of them had touched their food yet and there was some missing! The frog glanced around the cove as the puppy took a big sniff, but they shrugged as nothing was seen/smelled out of the ordinary. They instead turned their attention to the food in front of them and quickly devoured every morsel.

Yusei couldn't help the thoughts that flooded his mind as he ate. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the thought of his father alone from his head. He had once caught his father silently weeping as the last of his mother's video journal, that was two years ago though. Surely the professor had become more stable… His eyebrows rose as his phone vibrated, bringing his attention to the mobile device he had placed next to him on the ground. The screen lit up as he lifted it and relief flooded him as he spotted the contact name. Quickly unlocking it, his eyes darted across the screen as his fingers began typing. "I really appreciate you keeping an eye on my father, Martha, it really helps me knowing that someone is stopping by to check in on him." His thumb hit send and his lips lifted into a smile as she sent back a smiley face. Martha was practically family, an old friend of his parents, that had taken care of him whenever they had been away on research projects. Another message tone sounded, and he shook his head as she told him that it was time for him to focus on himself for once. "Maybe she's right…"

Froakie looked up at Yusei as he began to clean the dishes in the pond. The tension and stiffness that had been in his human's body was slowly starting to dissipate. The tightness in his jaw was definitely relaxing. Yusei missed the mischievous glint that entered Froakie's eyes as it swam closer. A gasp slipped between his lips as water suddenly met his face, causing him to nearly stumble backwards. The frog didn't bother to hold back the laugh that quickly overtook his little body as his human simply sat on the bank, blinking with surprise. Rockruff, concerned for Yusei, quickly made its way to him from the fireside and began to sniff him all over. This earned a chuckle from the man, which caused the two pokémon to freeze in place in shock. They hadn't heard him make a sound like that before!

Yusei, after running his hands through his hair a few times to get rid of most of the water, noticed their bewildered expressions. No explanation was needed. "It seems that this journey is already proving helpful, huh?" They chorused in agreement.

They were just beginning to settle for the night as the fire dulled to a low heat when Froakie and Rockruff heard something moving around in the brush that was just out of the dying fire's range. They tested the air but once again couldn't detect a thing. Sharing a look of confusion, they moved to settle on either side of Yusei as he zipped up his sleeping bag. Froakie moved to lay next to his head as but gave a soft croak as his human partner struggled to settle comfortably. Its eyes lit up as an idea came to his mind and quickly set to work. Yusei's brows furrowed as he felt Froakie move around near his head and blinked in surprise as his head was lifted and something incredibly soft yet cool took the place of his pillow. Shifting onto his back, Yusei offered a small smile as the two snuggled closely to him. It had been a while since Froakie had offered its frubbles to him as a pillow. He welcomed the gesture though and quickly fell into slumber, unaware of the pair of eyes that watched from the shadows.

It waited until it was sure that they had fallen asleep before it took a step into the clearing. With cautious and light steps, they moved their way across the area towards the water's edge. It briefly slipped into the clear pond with the smallest of sounds and reappeared with moss hanging from its mouth. Its attention shifted to the sleeping trio as they shifted in their sleep but exhaled as they remained unconscious. With quick movements, it moved towards the pack they had left near the Runner and rested the moss next to it as it began examining the contents. It was as the strange shadow was removing one of the plastic wrapped sandwiches that movement came from behind it. A startled squeak came from it as something sticky collided with its back, causing it to bowl over and land on its side.

"Easy now, don't struggle too much or you'll really be stuck," Yusei warned, one hand grasping the scruff of its neck expertly while the other worked to remove the frubbles. The pokémon's identity became crystal clear as he worked. It was an Eevee, and it wasn't much older than his Froakie. Confusion filled him though, Eevees could evolve into eight different forms depending on certain circumstances. By his calculations, this Eevee was twice the age of the average to be unevolved. "There, there, almost done," he soothed, reaching and rubbing the area in the middle of its chest fluff. The Eevee stiffened at his touch but soon relaxed the longer his fingers moved in circular motions. "What are you doing rummaging around in the dark like this?" Concern filled him as it cried lowly when his hand brushed its left shoulder. Was it injured? With careful motions, he examined its body and found multiple wounds. Most were old but there was a fairly new one on its back. It surprisingly stayed still as he pulled out one of his spare potions and treated the cut. "It seems that you've seen your fair share of battles."

It simply huffed, briefly glancing in his direction as he removed the last of the frubbels. Froakie and Rockruff were about to approach when crashing came from behind them. The Eevee darted past them and took a ready stance close to the water. Yusei's eyes widened as an Ursaring lumbered from the shadows of the surrounding trees. It was much larger than any he has ever seen or heard! It seemed to lock eyes with each in turn as it looked around the clearing and its eyes came to a stop on the Eevee. The pokémon bristled as a sneer crossed the bear's muzzle. Rockruff moved behind Yusei, whimpering softly, as Froakie took a protective stance in front of them. Their odds weren't great, with both Rockruff and Froakie not having much battle experience. He could try calling them back to their pokéballs and taking off on the Runner but then that would leave the Eevee at its mercy. They had only once option. "There's no time like the present, right?" Yusei asked, taking a step backward, his arms wrapping around Rockruff in case they needed to dodge anything. "You ready?" Froakie nodded, dropping into a battle ready stance.

Eevee glanced towards the Froakie as it stepped forward, a skeptical look in its eyes. It wasn't sure of what help the frog would provide since it didn't look as though it had been in any battles. The pup looked as though it was hatched yesterday, so help would definitely not come from that one. Its attention turned to Yusei as he assured Froakie. This human was much older than the ones it had encountered before but there was no sign of battle experience in his sapphire orbs. Looks like it's on its own. All attention fixated on the bear Pokémon as it raised its right paw.

Yusei's eyes narrowed. "It's using Hammer Arm! Dodge it!" Froakie lept to the left just in time for the bear's claws to miss it by mere centimeters. Rockruff flinched at Ursaring's growl in his arms, but he gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Nice job! Let's go, use Water Pulse!" The frog cupped its front legs, gathering its energy into a ball of water, then released it into Ursaring's face. Needless to say it was not pleased and retaliated with Fury Cutter, clipping Froakie with it's left claw. "No, Froakie!" He was about to take a step to intervene as his partner fell heavily to the ground but remained where he was when the Eevee took a protective stance before Froakie and used to Protect to deflect the next attack.

The Eevee glanced at the Froakie as it shakily rose, its limbs shaking like leaves. With a spin, it knocked the frog away and dodged as Ursaring lunged at it. Yusei quickly collected Froakie in his arms then fixated his attention on the battle as an explosion sounded knocked them over. Froakie's breathing was erratic and there was a fresh wound on Rockruff's rump that needed attention. The smoke slowly dissipated and he quickly returned his pokémon to their pokéballs, assuring them that he would take them to the nearest center. "First things first." His expression turned stern as the Ursaring landed a hit on Eevee, sending it flying in his direction, but he managed to catch and hold onto it. The Eevee had taken so much damage it was nearly delirious and yet it attempted to free itself from Yusei's arms. "I don't think so," he murmured, keeping his hold gentle yet firm despite its struggles as he mounted Runner. His sapphire orbs glanced backward as the engine roared to life and they sped off in time for Ursaring's attack to miss them.

A loud roar from behind them was testimony of the bear pokémon's anger, echoing loudly around them in an almost reverberating manner, and concern filled him when many answered it. There were more of them in hiding! His foot and hand worked the gas and brakes expertly as he wove his way through the trees, easily dodging all that appeared ahead of them, but surprise filled him as rain suddenly began to fall from the sky in large droplets. It was as he reached the end of the forest that a bolt of lightning struck somewhere to his left. His body relaxed as Runner suddenly disappeared from underneath him and he crashed into the muddy ground, his eyes quickly finding the damaged rear tire. The Ursaring must have used Hyper Beam… Concern filled him as he glanced down at Eevee, finding it unconscious.

"Urrrr!" He cast a glance upward as shadows fell across him, his stomach falling as the four raised their paws and began to glow. Each wore an expression of anger and they weren't the least bothered by the rain. "Ursaaaa-RING!"

In that split moment, his vision swam with red and heat exploded throughout his being. A cry tore from his throat as an impact sent him flying and all breath slipped from his lungs as he impacted with the ground with a solid thud. It might have been the concussion or even the delirium from the accident, but he swore he saw a large red dragon easily dispose of the Ursarings before he slipped into unconsciousness.

**. . . .**

"Where did you say you found him?" a voice echoed in the darkness, bringing with it the smallest of light. It was high in pitch and filled with worry.

"He was right outside the forest," another voice joined the first, this one a tad lower in pitch. "I thought he was dead at first but then he wouldn't let me take the Eevee from him."

The sound of a door opening caused Yusei's eyes to crack open in time to see a figure with mahogany hair pause in the door. "I brought him here just as you asked." This voice was feminine, pleasant almost, and it was gentle. The figure seemed to glance his way as he tilted his head in their direction. "You must be new to pokémon training, judging from how royaly they whooped your butt." Something flicked his cheek as it leaned over him briefly, bringing cat-like caramel orbs into focus as their voice grew hard. "You're lucky I was nearby, who knows what would have happened if I hadn't bailed you out." He attempted to open his mouth, but nothing came out as the room spun. "Relax," a hand pressed against his shoulder as he attempted to sit up. "do yourself a favor and don't move until the doctors say so. If not for you, then think of your pokémon. They are being treated right now and should be as good as new by the time you are, if not sooner, but you have to lie back and rest for now." The room spun as his eyes slid closed and he fell back into darkness.

The next time he woke was many hours later in a white walled room. A dull throb from the back of his head reminded him to take it easy as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and rose. There were bandages wrapped around his right shoulder and head, but the he wasn't the least bit concerned about himself. His movements were slow and steady as he slipped on a white robe that was hanging on the back of the door, then slipped out into the hallway. Just like the room, the hallway was an ordinary white but there was a single band of red that marked the upper third of the walls that made him realize exactly where he was. He stepped into the lobby and spotted multiple trainers standing with their pokémon that were chatting with one another.

"My goodness, you should still be in bed! It's much too soon for you to be up and walking!" A voice came from his left and he turned in time to see Nurse Joy slip out from behind the counter, closely followed by her partner Chansey.

"Apologies, but I need to check on my pokémon." Yusei flinched as a stitch made itself known in his side. "Please let me see them."

"If we allow you to see them, will you promise to rest?" Her sky blue orbs bore into his sapphire and a smile lifted her lips as he assured her that he would. "I'm going to hold you to that. Right this way then." With Yusei lightly leaning against her, she led the way to the opposite end of the lobby and entered the treatment room. "They were critical upon arrival, but they have made much improvement in the past day."

Yusei's head rose as he spotted Froakie, Eevee, and Rockruff inside their own respiratory chambers. He slipped from the nurse's grasp and took a seat in one of the chairs facing the machines, his being filling with relief at seeing the pokémon receiving care. "Thank you so much." He turned when she confessed that two volunteers were responsible for his pokémon's recovery and blinked as two teal-headed children appeared from the back preparation room.

"Oh, good, you're up!" They chorused, the one with twin high ponytails smiled as the other with a single ponytail grinned widely. "How are you feeling?" There was no doubt about it, their voices were the ones he had heard earlier.

"Much better," Yusei offered a small smile. "thank you for taking such good care of the pokémon."

"My name's Luna, and this is my bother Leo. It's very nice to meet you!" The girl twin approached, nudging her bother as he asked what kind of pokémon trainer he was.

The older teen smiled, shaking his head. "My name's Yusei Fudo, and I just started on my journey not too long ago."

"I knew you looked familiar!" Leo pointed a finger at him. "You're Professor Fudo's son!" His eyes lit up like fireworks when he received a nod.

All eyes turned toward the chambers as a soft croak was heard. Yusei rested a hand against the glass as Froakie's eyes opened. "Hey, there, how are you feeling?" A sigh slipped from between his lips when it offered an assuring croak. "It's alright, take as much time as you need." It was as his partner slipped back into slumber that his own eyes began to droop and welcomed the coming darkness knowing that the pokémon were being cared for.


	3. Companions

Hey, everyone! I have a brand new crossover for you! In this story, the 5Ds gang are in the world of Pokémon! I came up with this while I was bored at work and the more I thought about it the more likely and doable it sounded. What the heck? Why not? I don't own rights to YuGiOh! 5Ds! or Pokémon! Enjoy!

* * *

**Dragons of Destiny:**  
**Companions**

The next time Yusei woke he found to find himself covered with a thick blanket while suspended in a makeshift cot that sat between the chambers that held his pokémon. Sitting up, a hand rose to his head as he squinted against the single light in the room that was on the far side. A plate wrapped in cellophane sat with a pitcher of water and a note that reminded him to be sure to eat everything that was set out. He cautiously took steps towards the table that the food was and removed the clear plastic to reveal a sandwich cut into two neat triangles; tomato and lettuce on the top with a thin line of mayo, two slices of what smelled like sharp cheddar cheese, and a generous amount of what looked to be chicken. Next to them was a small bunch of red grapes, a few sticks of carrots, and a clementine orange. His stomach made a noise of protest when he poured himself a glass of water and took a few sips. Of course he was starving, but he had to take it slow with his injuries. It wasn't until he was sure that his body fully accepted the water that he raised one of the sandwich halves and took a slow bite. Within minutes, he had completely devoured the sandwich and the plate was licked clean. As gently as he could, he lifted the shirt the center had given him and began to examine his own body. The wrappings around his head were now gone, as well as the pain that had plagued him earlier, but there were a few on his torso. A soft hiss slipped between his lips as he peeled back one of the bandages so to better asses himself. There was a cut about four inches long that started near his spleen and ended just short of his belly button that was still an angry pink but thankfully had healed over with a healthy scab. He had to bite back a groan as he began to peel back the one on his upper chest. There was a gash about as thick as his arm that stretched from his diaphragm to cross his right chest cavity where it met his collarbone.

The sound of a muffled impact drew his attention towards the chambers in time to see the Eevee tumble to the floor. Bandages wrapped it from head to tail tip but it quickly shook them off as if they were nothing. Yusei's eyes combed its figure as it began to groom itself; the scratches had pretty much healed over but the one on its back had a large scab that looked odd in coloring. There were a few specs within the scab that looked oddly like puss pockets, which meant that an infection had grown in the wound despite Nurse Joy's attempts. "You're looking much better," he murmured, slowly edging himself closer. "I'm glad."

The Eevee glanced in his direction as it readjusted to better reach the spot on its back, its long ears nearly laid flat. At least it wasn't completely ignoring him. It was as his hand was mere inches from making contact with its fur that it fixed him with a pointed look in time to see Yusei's motions halt. Its eyes were dark and tight with distrust as Yusei continued to talk to it with a gentle tone. One of its paws swiped his hand away and with a huff, it leapt up onto the open windowsill and disappeared into the night.

He wanted nothing more than to chase after it, but it denied him. There was little he could do to help a pokémon that didn't want assistance. A sigh slipped between his lips as he let his hand fall to his knee, resting his head back against the chambers. One of the treatment chambers a few rows from him lit up as a soft chime sounded and the door opened. Rockruff jumped to the ground and yipped as it caught sight of Yusei, running to greet him, but its motions ceased once it had spotted the bandages covering its trainer. "I'm alright." He assured as the puppy pokémon began to whine softly, his fallen hand rising and receiving a lick. Rockruff climbed up into his lag, giving each of his wounds a sniff before it nuzzled his chin gently. She had honestly hatched a few days before his father had sent him off so it was no surprising that she had been terrified of the Ursaring; they were the first ones she had seen! "It wasn't your fault," Yusei smiled, rubbing behind one of its ears. "so don't beat yourself about it, okay? I'm just glad you're all better now." Rockruff booped its nose against his own, earning a chuckle. "There's a good girl." He spotted a drawer labeled "Grooming Utensils" near them and retrieved a soft bristled brush, which he offered to her, and began to brush her with well-practiced motions. Nurse Joy had done an excellent job in cleaning the puppy pokémon's wounds and her fur was soft to the touch, however the areas that had been affected by the bandages were slightly matted and he knew Rockruff enough that it would soon pose a problem with her esteem. She was very shy by nature, making it hard for her to socialize with other pokémon, and it didn't help with her difficulty to accept her appearance. Seeing Yusei, his father, and the Froakie when she had emerged from her egg made her insecure about what exactly she was. They had shown her pictures and videos of other Rockruff, yes, but she couldn't help but feel alone. Yusei, though, took every opportunity to remind her of how unique and special she was, that they were excited to learn all sorts of things about her. It was one of the reasons she had attached to him rather than the professor. She nuzzled his hand when he had worked out one of the matted messes in her fur. "I bet you feel much better, don't you?" he smiled, briefly running his hand over her now smooth coat.

Another chime sounded and they looked back to the chambers in time to spot Froakie jump down. The frog stretched for a few seconds, craning its neck in every direction, then hopped over to sit at Yusei's side. "Hey, how you feeling?" he greeted, earning a fist bump from his starter. Froakie's eyes found every scrape, scratch, and bandage that covered his trainer. An exasperated look overcame its features as it shook its head. "Come on now! I was more worried about protecting you all more than anything!" One of its eyes closed as it gave a long croak that literally said "suuuure". Yusei rolled his eyes but the corners of his mouth lifted into a smile as the frog jumped up to settle on his shoulder. According to his father, Froakie had emerged from his egg within hours after Yusei himself had been born. It had heard his infant cries and had managed to crawl up into the cradle where it soothed him. It was from that point on that the Froakie kept to Yusei's side. The frog briefly nudged his trainer's cheek with its own before it turned its attention to Rockruff as it yipped.

Yusei's eyes rose back to the open window as a breeze swept through, his thoughts going over the recent events. The Ursaring had attacked them, forcing them to run in an unknown direction, and were rendered unconscious with injuries. His brows furrowed as a flash of crimson sped past in front of him. No pokémon with that specific coloring and size lived anywhere near this region so where had it come from, but what else could it possibly be? He pulled out the pokédex his father had given him and began to type in the characteristics that he remembered; lean build, crimson coloring, large in size- His motions froze, eyes falling to rest on his forearm as he remembered the burning sensation that had taken over his being. It hadn't used a burning move or it would have left a mark but his skin was unscathed. How strange.

A cry came from outside, catching his and the pokémon's attention. Yusei slipped the shirt back on and returned Rockruff to her pokéball just before he squeezed out the window. His head swiveled left and right as he attempted to pinpoint the sound but it was Froakie who found it first, directing him towards the south behind the center where they could spot the motorcycle. The scenery became blurs as they sped over the terrain, drifting to the right as the cry came from one of the nearby hilltops. Runner became airborne and his expression became tight as he spotted the source: the Eevee was dodging the attacks of a flock of Murkrow but it cried out whenever one made contact with the still recovering wound on its back. "Froakie, you up to lend a hand?" The frog nodded. "Alright, Double Team and follow with Water Pulse!" The frog disappeared from his shoulder, reappearing while running in a circle around the fallen Eevee while firing off balls of water at the attacking black birds. It wasn't long until they gave up and disappeared into the dark sky. He quickly turned off the engine and rushed to Eevee's side, his eyes combing its body for any other injuries. The wound had reopened and his suspicions were confirmed when he spotted puss beginning to ooze into its fur. They were still within distance of the center but what if Nurse Joy or Chansey didn't stay in the center itself? Removing his shirt, he wrapped it around the panting pokémon, his concern growing tenfold when he found its temperature to be rising. Yusei cursed under his breath as he tucked it under his arm and mounted Runner, Froakie reappearing on his shoulder just as they sped off.

He wasted no time in finding everything he needed from gauze to hydrogen peroxide and utensils. Yusei was nowhere near as qualified to treat a pokémon as his father, but he had learned how to perform emergency aid until one better suited could take over. His eyes studied one of the bottles as he filled a syringe, keeping care to accurately measure its contents. Anything more than the 12mg would cause more harm than good. Eevee turned away from him as he cleared away some of its fur and found a pulse point. "Easy, I'm just trying to help." His motions stalled as it shook its head and backed away until it was teetering on the edge of the examination table he had placed it on. A glaze had settled over its eyes, testimony to the fever it was developing, and its legs were shaky as they struggled to support its weight. "Your wound is infected and it needs to be cleaned soon or else you're going to get very sick." Yusei held out a hand as Froakie gave an angry croak from its place on the counter.

Eevee seemed to cast it a hesitant glance, as if it were asking if it could trust the human in front of it. It hated to admit it but Yusei seemed much different than all the other humans it had encountered. Many trainers had attempted to catch it and a few managed to, but they never treated it as an equal nor did any of them treat it as more than a tool. Yusei seemed different though, judging from how he interacted with Froakie and the unusual dog pokémon from earlier. It softly cried as the pain in its back intensified and slowly hobbled until it fell in a heap next to Yusei.

"You won't regret it," Yusei smiled, briefly patting its head before administering the drug. "rest for a little bit. You'll be better in no time."

**. . . .**

It seemed an instant later that Eevee jumped awake, its eyes darting all over the room as it jumped to its feet. The bandage on its back inhibited its actions slightly but there wasn't anymore pain nor did it feel like an oven. Eevee's nose twitched as it sniffed the bandage and found that the strange smell that had made it grimace was gone. A different smell had taken its place though. This one was a blend of sandalwood with a hint of leather and had a trace of amber musk. Its eyes fell upon the two sleeping figures that were on the other side of the room.

The pillow and frubbles combination cushioning his head, tilting it off to the right, and the blanket that was draped over his slumbering figure rose slightly with each breath he took. It spotted the frog in Yusei's lap, completely passed out and spread eagled across the blanket that snored softly every so often. They both appeared to be in a deep slumber but their eyes cracked open slightly as the cot swayed gently when a new weight settled itself on Yusei's chest. A smile lifted the corners of his mouth as the Eevee nuzzled his hand and gave it a few rubs behind its ears before his hand fell to settle on its tail.

**. . . .**

Giggling woke the trio and their eyes opened to find the twins above them, wide smiles on their faces. "How are you feeling?" Luna asked, backing away slightly as Yusei sat up and giggled as Froakie climbed to settle into his trainer's black tresses. "It looks like your pokémon are doing much better."

Yusei nodded, glancing down as Eevee looked up at him. "This one decided to have a little adventure in the middle of the night but everything worked out." The twins exchanged questionable glances then shrugged as they exited the room so he could get dressed. The clothes he had worn had been washed overnight and he was more than relieved to be rid of the hospital-like outfit. He left his navy jacket unzipped, revealing his royal blue tee that was tucked into his charcoal jeans. The combat-styled boots on his feet were pitch black but he had added a few gold accents over the years to make them more his style. Froakie and Eevee nodded as he finished, adjusting his fingerless gloves as he turned towards them. "Much better."

It was as he was expressing his gratitude to Nurse Joy that the twins reappeared, each bearing a backpack and a motorized skateboard, their eyes practically sparkling. He could already tell what they were going to say. "We'd like to go with you." Yup, just as he thought. Dropping to one knee, he asked about their parents and blinked as a bitter expression appeared on the boy twin's face. "They're hardly home, so I doubt they'll miss us."

"I'd rather you ask them anyway." Yusei spotted a videophone to their left and lead them over, requesting that they made the call. Luna glanced in Leo's direction, earning a shrug, and began to type in the number. It wasn't long before they both jumped in surprise as a woman with long teal hair appeared on the screen. "Sorry to bother you, ma'am," Yusei bowed his head slightly. "are you Leo and Luna's mother?"

"Yes, I picked up as soon as I saw the center's number but you aren't Nurse Joy." The woman's baby blue eyes glanced in the direction of her children as they began to explain how they had met Yusei. Their mother's eyes occasionally widened or one of her eyebrows would rise as her children spoke but the twinkle that she spotted in their eyes was all she needed to see. "I think it's a great idea for you to go with him, if you would allow. I can't think of anyone else that I would rather have travel with my children, Professor Fudo."

"With all due respect, Professor Fudo is my father. My name is Yusei Fudo." This caused her eyebrows to nearly disappear into her bangs as she apologized. "It's alright, I get that sometimes. We do look a lot alike so I understand." The Froakie atop of his head gave a few croaks as Eevee's head tilted to the side, he must have been confirming his human's words. Yusei glanced downward at the twins, seeing their hopeful expressions. "I will be honest, I just started on my journey and I've already landed myself I the center along with my pokémon. I will do everything in my power to make sure they never end up that bad again but life is unpredictable, you never know what's going to happen. Your children-"

Their mother held up a hand. "Yusei, allow me to interrupt you for a moment. Your father is an amazing man and it appears that he has raised a fine young man who is responsible and cares about the wellbeing of those around him. Your pokémon are testimony to that, they seem to be well cared for and they certainly are affectionate towards you in a way I haven't seen for a very long time. I feel that my children will learn a lot from you and I'm certain that my husband would agree with allowing them to travel with you. Please take them with you," she bowed her head. "I know they look up to you already and they would learn so much more from you than anyone else."

A sigh slipped form between Yusei's lips as he glanced upward at Froakie. "What do you think?" The frog looked to the twins, its eyes studying each in turn before jumping to ground to exchange a few sounds with Eevee. They looked up at him and smiled. His hands rose and rested on the twins' shoulders, his lips lifting into a smile. "We've got a lot of traveling to do, so be sure to get everything in order before we head out."

* * *

And there you go! Thank you all for reading and I hope see you again next time!


End file.
